


Voyeur

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: Craig tiene un problema. Le gusta mirar.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Red/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 13





	1. Peeping Tom

Red nunca le dijo que tuviera un primo tan menor, y de haberlo hecho, seguro había sido un tema tan carente de interés que lo olvidó con rapidez. Hasta aquella tarde que le anunció que sus tíos se estaban enfrentando a graves problemas legales por un sombrío caso de drogas, dejando a su único hijo en un orfanato. Craig maldijo, la insultó cuando propuso que lo adoptaran. Comenzaron una de sus ya tan rutinarias peleas porque era lógico que no quisiera compartir su casa con algún mocoso traumado, inútil si ni siquiera había optado por tener hijos con ella. La casa también era suya, contraatacó, y al trabajar ambos, se haría cargo de cualquier gasto que generara su primo. Red no era ni por lejos un alma caritativa y debió haber sabido que había algún motivo oculto para tanta solidaridad y que esa batalla jamás debió haberse perdido.

Catorce años brillando en la piel casi fluorescente de tan blanca. En los ojos de ala de mariposa, iridescentes. En sus labios obscenamente pequeños, apenas insinuados en su rostro, una pincelada apresurada e imprecisa. Temblaba, sujetando la mano de su prima, oculto tras ella. No era un niño. Era la síntesis del pecado. Algo así de hermoso no podía haber sido creado para otro fin que el de ser corrompido y por un breve destello en los ojos de su esposa, creyó que esa era la razón por la cual había accedido a cuidarlo.

Le ayudó a limpiar la habitación de huéspedes, cercana a la puerta trasera en el piso inferior y la única con dos ventanas de toda la casa para que el adolescente que parecía mudo, salvo por los pequeños y aparentemente involuntarios gritos que antecedían otros tics en sus ojos, acomodara sus pocas pertenencias. Le dejaron para que se acostumbrara a su nueva habitación mientras ellos preparaban la comida.

-Pobrecillo- suspiró Red mientras tapaba la cacerola- tener qué ver a sus padres ir a prisión y por algo tan... Turbio- se abrazó a su cintura y él pasó mecánico su mano por sus cabellos. Esa tarde Tweek no quiso cenar y simplemente se quedó dormido. Era comprensible, ninguno lo cuestionó, lo dejaron descansar.

En la alcoba mientras Red ,como pocas veces , tomaba la iniciativa de quitarle la ropa, no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿ A qué te refieres?-

-¿ Por qué lo trajiste?- no sonaba a reproche, sino a miedo. Ella lo miró sin comprender, desistiendo de quitarle la camisa y recostándose a su lado.

\- Creo que no merece estar pasando por tanto. No lo conozco de mucho pero recuerdo que era retraído, no hablaba en las fiestas familiares y cuando lo hacía, bueno. Era raro. Sólo es eso-

Era casi como si Tweek no estuviera ahí la mayor parte del tiempo. Craig y su esposa trabajaban hasta noche y cuando volvían ya lo encontraban dormido. Se entretenía haciendo las tareas del hogar al estar todavía de vacaciones o leyendo. Casi nunca lo veía. Salvo la presentación del primer día, no recordaba haber intercambiado palabras con el chico. Pero esa noche no podía dormir por el excesivo calor y se levantó rondando las tres de la mañana, buscando el frescor de la sala. Encendió la televisión y el aire acondicionado. Afinó el oído al escuchar ruido en la cocina y pronto la figura del rubio con un vaso de agua y cara asueñada le hizo enderezarse.

-Hace mucho calor- se excusó al sentir sus profundos ojos azules reparar en que sólo tenía puestos los boxér. Craig asintió, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara, mostrándole que él tampoco llevaba más prenda que la ropa interior. Le sonrió brevemente, sentándose junto a él.

-¿ Tú tampoco podías dormir?-

-Hace demasiado calor y me da miedo abrir la ventana- confesó abochornado- los mosquitos son responsables de la mayor parte de infecciones contagiadas- Craig rió ante eso, haciendo que el otro se encogiera en su asiento, golpeteando el vaso con sus dedos.

-Tu habitación es la más fresca de la casa, si no puedes dormir ahí, menos lo harás aquí- comenzó a cambiar los canales, fingiendo no sentir la mirada inquieta sobre él.

-Pensé que no te agradaba. Lo comprendo, soy un intruso. Pero han sido muy amables conmigo y yo...-

-Está bien, no es tu culpa lo que pasó. Red me lo explicó, no te preocupes- el rubio comenzó a respirar con pesadez, apretando tanto el vaso que creyó lo rompería. Craig suspiró, acercándose para abrazarlo. No debió. No debió saber nunca qué tan suave era esa piel, lo húmeda que tornaba la suya con sus lágrimas al tener pegadonsu rostro a su pecho, la forma accidental en que sus labios le rozaban, sus manos apretando fuerte su espalda buscando consuelo. Su olor a café con miel. Pasó con torpeza su mano por su espalda, sin comprender las estúpidas palabras de consuelo que improvisó. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió su respiración normalizarse y su cuerpo relajarse más. Lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, dejándolo en la cama. Antes de salir, sintió una tímida mano en la suya.

-Si abro las ventanas¿ puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?-

Ella debía saberlo, no había otra explicación. Había encontrado sus diarios, le había descubierto escabulléndose al patio de los vecinos, cuando no había nadie más que su pequeña hija. Debió haber visto en su historial judicial aquellos cargos que intentó borrar con dinero pero eran tan escandalosos que no había manera de ocultarlo. A Craig le gustaba mirar. Nunca había tocado a nadie, lo podía jurar por todos los dioses existentes. Sólo le gustaba mirar cuando nadie lo miraba a él.

Sin duda Red había descubierto su secreto y haber llevado a Tweek a su casa era una especie de venganza, una tortura. Con lo distraído que siempre estaba el adolescente, con la indefensa soltura con que se quedaba dormido en cualquier parte de la casa o ña facilidad con que olvidaba cerrar la puerta cuando de bañaba. Con su infernal belleza era casi era una presa servida en bandeja de plata. Pero no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto. No podría lidiar con Red. No podría mentir. Estaba enloqueciendo. Ya no era suficiente con salir un par de horas más temprano rumbo al trabajo, desviarse hacia el camino accidentado, llegar a las casas junto a la carretera a las que nadie prestaba atención y asomarse por la ventana. Algunas veces las encontraba vacías o a sus ocupantes todavía dormidos, haciéndole quebrar los vidrios por la frustración para después salir corriendo, insultándose por su imprudencia. Red lo estaba acorralando para que confesara. Lo estaba torturando.

Red debía salir de la ciudad unos días por el trabajo. Sólo un par de días, se excusó. Le juró que si pudiera llevarse a Tweek, lo habría hecho pero era un viaje exclusivo de negocios. Craig se mostró comprensivo, asegurándose que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Después de todo, a él sólo le gustaba mirar.

Era cauteloso hasta lo obsesivo cuando entraba al baño y veía su silueta recortarse por el vapor contra el vidrio de la puerta corrediza, cuando fingía no haber llegado del trabajo y encontrarlo comiendo frente a la televisión, echado dobre la alfombra. Tweek le daba espectáculos increíbles sobre todo por las noches. Dormía desnudo, con nada más que la fina capa de luz de luna abrigando su cuerpo. Hablaba entre sueños, daba exactamente cinco vueltas antes de quedarse boca abajo, para mostrarle las veredas de su espalda hasta sus glúteos. Por algún motivo dormía con las piernas abiertas, dejando que una colgara. Entonces fue un paso más allá, comenzando a masturbarse ahí, mirándolo, eyaculando sobre la madera de la casa, como marcando su territorio.

Quizá pronto necesitaría algo más que sólo ver.


	2. Godiva

Los mantos de glicina colgando del techo chocaban contra su cabeza. El pasto crujiendo bajo sus pies descalzos. La breve sombra que proyectaba al interior de la recámara que bien podía confundirse con el ondular de las cortinas por la ventana abierta. Ahí estaba su secreto río subterráneo serpenteando en sueños, desnudo a pesar de que el invierno ya se anunciaba. Una pierna flexionada y el brazo contrario extendido, haciéndole lucir más alargado y espigado. Su respiración empeñaba la ventana mientras se pegaba más a ella. Cada detalle de su cuerpo, de su rostro se grababa en su cerebro a fuego en esas noches que aprovechaba el pesado sueño de su esposa para escabullirse al jardín y pegarse a la ventana de Tweek.

Tenía ocho o diez años cuando comenzó todo. Uno de sus amigos de la primaria comentó que unos niños de cursos superiores a veces se ponían bajo las escaleras para mirar bajo las faldas de las muchachas a través de los orificios entre escalón y escalón. Le pareció aburrido y estúpido, pero los demás apoyaron la idea y se plantaron bajo las escaleras de un cuarto piso. Esperaron un poco, ocultos, hasta que un grupo de niñas no mayores a ellos se acercó. Sólo una llevaba falda, haciéndoles renegar porque además no era bonita. Todavía puede escuchar el choque de la suela de goma contra la escalera, sus voces chillonas y alegres. Levantó la mirada hacia el patrón cortado del cuerpo de esa niña. Los escalones tapaban sus piernas, su torso y todo lo demás, salvo su blanca ropa interior, enmarcándola. Las escuchó seguir riendo, sus amigos bromeando porque él sí había visto. Desde entonces quedó embrujado.

El completo control de mirar a alguien sin que lo sepa, una invasión a su privacidad, una violación a su espacio sin que nadie pudiera saberlo ni detenerlo. Sin lastimar a nadie tampoco. Pasó de las escaleras a los baños, después se aventuró más allá a a los estacionamientos donde solían besarse los adolescentes. Tuvieron que pasar un par de años para que se sintiera lo suficiente hábil para buscar una casa sin cortinas o con estas tan delgadas que le permitieran observar. Fue una noche de San Valentín y ellos eran un matrimonio adulto. De esos que buscan excusas para revivir la llama que en realidad nunca existió. Grises fantasmas moviendose por la rutina cumpliendo el bien marcado calendario sexual, ajenos por completo a la euforia que estaban despertando en Craig hasta el punto de sentir su erección chocar con el alfeizar. Era inexperto y descuidado, así que no notó a la escandalizada vecina que lo descubrió hasta que escuchó las sirenas y lo condujeron a la comisaría. Ahí supo lo que era, cuando le leyeron los cargos ante su avergonzada madre y su colérico padre. Craig era voyeurista.

Después de ser el hazmerreír del pueblo pasó un par de meses tratando de convencerse que no era un chico anormal. Pero era su naturaleza y no podía ir contra ella. Sólo debía ser más cuidadoso, sólo debía mantenerlo bajo el agua. Así se fabricó su imagen de hombre sano. No fumaba, no bebía, comida balanceada. Se casó con su novia del colegio. Se mimetizó con las grises sombras de sus conocidos a la par que refinaba sus habilidades, escogiendo mejores víctimas, momentos adecuados, los pasillos más solitarios, las casas más alejadas. Todos a quienes miraba eran especiales para él, los guardaba en sus memorias o en fotografías. Sin embargo jamás había sentido nada comparado a Tweek. No sólo era su belleza física, era su incapacidad de mantenerse en el mismo mundo que el resto haciendo esa invasión más profunda, penetrando en una mente difusa completamente diferente a cualquier otra.

A escondidas de Red le había mostrado pornografía por primera vez, alegando que era absolutamente normal. Aquella noche debió seguirlo al baño para encontrarlo masturbándose y fue como rozar el paraíso. Avergonzado y sonrojado, lavando con insistencia sus manos queriendo borrar lo que había hecho y Craig sintió la necesidad de besar su frente, abrazarlo y jurarle que era el mejor de todos. Salió hacia su habitación buscando apagarse entre los muslos de Red.

Su esposa estaba contenta al principio porque Tweek y él se habían hecho buenos amigos. Le hacía tanta falta una figura de autoridad y el pelinegro parecía fascinado por cumplirla ayudándole a hacer las tareas, saliendo los domingos a recorrer las apacibles calles de su barrio en bicicleta. A veces se acomodaban los tres juntos en la cama del matrimonio a mirar películas hasta quedar dormidos y entonces Red no podía evitar apretar los dientes al ver la forma en que el rubio se pegaba a su marido.

Su santa liturgia de cada noche. Descalzarse para no hacer ruido, salir por la puerta trasera, rodear por detrás para llegar a la pequeña ventana. La cortina está corrida y eso le produjo una serie de gotas frías correr por su espalda. Intentó mirar, poner sus manos a los lados de sus ojos para tapar la luz innecesaria, se agachó buscando un resquicio de tela que no cubriera por completo. Gimió frustrado antes de darse por vencido y volver al interior de la casa. Tweek estaba esperándolo en la puerta, completamente desnudo y con una sonrisa ladeada que no podía significar nada bueno. Se sonrojó, tratando de volver sobre sus pasos, excusarse. Pero nada en el rubio delataba curiosidad. Él sabía, lo sabía. Se acercó al pelinegro, seguro, congelándolo en su lugar.

-¿ No tienes frío sin zapatos?- su voz fue una caricia más profunda que la de su mano sobre su mejilla. Estaba tan avergonzado que sentía lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio se puso de puntillas para poder abrazarlo pegando sus labios a su cuello.

-Escuché ruidos afuera y...- la risa de Tweek no era de burla, sino compasiva. Sin romper el abrazo, clavando sus preciosos ojos sobre él con aquella ternura angelical que le hacía sentir de ser posible más culpable.

\- Yo sé que te gusta mirarme. Te he visto haciéndolo- subió sus labios por su cuello, rozando apenas donde unas gotitas de sudor se formaban bajo su barbilla- a mí también me gustas mucho, Craig-

-No- quitó los delgados brazos de su cuello, retrocediendo- no es lo que piensas-

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a la tía Red- sonrió con suavidad- no haré mucho ruido, te lo prometo- dio el paso que los separaba, de nuevo en puntillas para poner sus manos en las mejillas del adulto, pegando sus labios. Un beso inexperto, torpe. Primerizo. Suficiente para romper el encanto de lo inalcanzable y volver a Tweek tan mortal como él, tan... Vulgar. Volvió a retroceder con intenciones de rechazarlo, pero el rubio lo sujetó con mayor fuerza, acercándose a su oído- si te vas ahora, voy a comenzar a gritar y ya quiero verte explicando esto a tu esposa-

Estaba acorralado.

Apretó los labios, dejando que el rubio volviera a ellos. Esta vez él tomó el control, sujetándolo del cabello con rudeza para hacerlo abrir más la boca y meter su lengua, recorriendo su paladar. Rodeó su cintura, pasando apenas la yema de los dedos por su piel, midiendo su suavidad, los relieves en su espalda antes de su trasero, la firmeza de la carne adolescente, cálida, impúdica. Bajó sus labios por el cuello con más delicadeza para no dejar marcas, sólo para saborearle. Lo sujetó de los muslos para cargarlo, azotándolo contra la pared, haciendo que mordiera sus labios para no hacer mayor ruido. Sus piernas fuertemente cerradas en su cintura, presionando sobre el short de su pijama la erección que ya estaba consiguiendo, para su propia sorpresa. Porque Craig nunca se excitaba por el acto sexual, siempre debía recurrir a su imaginación o recuerdos. Pero había algo en ese niño, una droga, un hechizo que no le permitía más que besarlo y sentir sus labios incendiarse por donde pasaban, sus manos imantadas por todo su cuerpo.

-Lame- pidió el rubio, introduciendo dos dedos en la boca del adulto, confundiéndolo a pesar de haber obedecido. Lo vio llevarlos a su trasero, introducirlos con un gesto de dolor que fue relajando de a poco- no eres ni de lejos el primero así que no te preocupes- bajó las piernas, tocando el suelo, bajándole el short para después darle la espalda y recargar su mejilla contra la pared, inclinándose con las piernas abiertas- no necesitas ser gentil-

Craig asintió sin saber por qué lo hacía, tomando las caderas del otro para entrar de una en él. Gimió fuerte por la presión y el calor de su interior. Salió y volvió a entrar con la misma fiereza, atento a las piernas temblando de Tweek y sus esfuerzos por no gritar. Puso su mano en su boca, pegándolo más contra la pared al ir más rápido y profundo. La lengua del rubio entre sus dedos y sus caderas ayudándole a encontrar otro ritmo le nublaban, sentía el orgasmo aproximarse y no quería, porque eso significaría separarse, salir del ensueño para enfrentar la pérdida de su espectáculo favorito, la materialización de un ideal que le haría perder por completo el interés. Aunque fuera tan apretado, aunque fuera tan húmedo y caliente.

A lo mejor, si se lo permitía, Tweek podría mostrarle otras depravaciones más placenteras.


	3. Mercia

Aquella semana había trabajado horas extras para evitar llegar a casa y encontrarse a Tweek con sus descaradas insinuaciones. Estaba tan agotado que apenas abrió los ojos cuando su esposa le besó la frente, recordándole lo tarde que se le estaba supo en qué momento volvió a quedarse dormido. En sueños veía sombras rojizas correr por su cuello hacia abajo, pequeñas serpientes ambarinas desabotonando su pijama para juguetear sobre su pecho. Pero el peso sobre sus piernas era real. Abrió con pesadez los ojos, encontrándose al rubio sobre él, sonriendo al saberse descubierto. Se deslizó para quedar a la altura de su rostro y besarlo, Craig optó por hacerse a un lado en silencio, buscando con la mirada a Red, todavía adormilado.

-Tiene como dos horas que se fue-explicó, aproximándose de nuevo a él, aprisionándolo con su peso contra la cama-así que aproveché que estamos solos para reclamarte porque no me haz visitado estos días-hizo un puchero triste, pegando su frente a su pecho, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. Se sonrojó y trató de apartarlo cuando su trasero presionó contra su pelvis. Malditas erecciones matutinas.

-Tweek, escucha- suspiró, tratando de separarse, pero sólo logrando una fricción más precisa-no debimos haber llegado a...bueno, ya sabes- recién notó que Tweek iba completamente desnudo. No estaba tan despierto como para razonar, se excusó dejando que sus dedos se deleitaran rozando sus caderas, su nariz aspirando su aroma fingiendo que se daba aliento para seguir su discurso-eres un niño, yo soy un adulto y no debí haberlo permitido, quizá...- la lengua de Tweek rozando su cuello le arrebató ese pequeño destello de cordura, sin animarlo a hacer algo más que permitirlo, quedándose de pronto estático cuando el rubio se colocó de nuevo encima de él, mirándolo con esa inocencia, con esa dulzura que no encajaba con sus actos.

-Yo sé todo- dijo con suavidad, jugueteando con el cordón del short de su pijama- el papá de Red siempre se quejaba con el mío por ti ¿ sabes? Cómo era posible que su princesita se hubiera casado con alguien como tú. Un voyeur- hacía nudos y los deshacía- no entendía el significado de la palabra así que lo busqué en internet y bueno- se encogió de hombros- simplemente no pude comprenderlo¿cómo alguien podría preferir ver que tocar?-delineó el hueso de su cadera sobresaliendo por la prenda, haciendo que el pelinegro se estremeciera- tú diste por sentado que yo no había visto pornografía por mi edad, pero lo cierto es que me parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo quise ver las cosas desde tu perspectiva, estaba tratando de entenderte, sólo eso, hasta que noté la forma en que me estabas mirando. Me estabas mirando a mí, no a esas ridículas figuras en la televisión, era yo el que te interesaba. Una vez te descubrí en la ventana de mi habitación y eso me lo confirmó, por eso me propuse darte una buena actuación. quería que me desearas hasta que perdieras la razón y te atrevieras a ir un poco más lejos- sus dedos no pasaban del elástico del pijama, una velada advertencia de sus intenciones- incluso hubiera fingido que no lo quería ¿Sabes? No te habrías dado cuenta jamás que no lloraba de verdad, pero estabas tardando demasiado así que debí darte un poco más de ayuda-

-Tweek, por favor, no lo entiendes- gimoteó.

-No lo hago, pero quiero hacerlo- acunó su rostro entre sus manos-no te estoy juzgando, no voy a acusarte, al contrario, quiero ayudarte- besó la punta de su nariz-sé lo que es ser señalado, de alguna manera somos más parecidos de lo que puedes darte cuenta. A mí también me señalaban porque como habrás notado soy algo precoz- rió contra su mejilla-nací caliente o algo así, pero no me avergüenzo y creo que tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. No tienes qué esconderte conmigo, Craig- estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Y a cambio lo único que te estoy pidiendo- deslizó su mano por su short, sujetando con firmeza su pene- es esto-

-No puedo- dejó salir, apesumbrado.

-Sólo déjame intentar algo. Si después de eso todavía sigues queriendo mantenerte fiel a negarte, te juro que no volveré a acercarme a ti- le extendió la mano y se quedó mirando sin comprender-¿trato?- el pelinegro sintió una descarga al apretar su mano- bien, entonces arréglate y lleva dinero. Vamos a dar un paseo, después de todo ya es muy tarde para que vayas al trabajo- Se incorporó de un salto saliendo. No estaba tan despierto, se excusó.

Dieron un par de vueltas por la ciudad sin que el rubio le dijera nada más que indicaciones viales, atento a los edificios hasta que su rostro se iluminó, señalando un viejo y descascarado lugar con la leyenda de " Hotel" mal coloreada. Craig lo miró con duda pero Tweek sólo le apretó la mano, infundiéndole confianza. Dejó su automóvil en el oscuro estacionamiento, sintiéndose menos valiente al notar su aroma a amoniaco y vinagre con alcohol, pero Tweek avanzaba como si fuera una visita al zoológico, sonriendo emocionado. La recepcionista apenas levantó la mirada para darle la llave y recoger el dinero, señalándole entre dientes el piso. Craig miraba a todos lados, nervioso, expuesto buscando un motivo para regresar. El adolescente tuvo qué pedirle la llave para abrir la habitación porque él no se animaba. Entraron y él seguía intentando descifrar las intenciones de Tweek, quien miraba las paredes, chocando sus nudillos contra ellas ligeramente. Parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba por la sonrisa luminosa con que sacó un bolígrafo de su chamarra. Clavó la punta contra el raído papel tapíz, extendió la mano.

-Dame tu zapato- Craig levantó una ceja, pero, de nuevo, obedeció, viendo la hilarante escena. Tweek martillaba el bolígrafo con el zapato hasta abrir un pequeño agujero. Metió su dedo para rascar los pedazos de pared, abriéndo un poco más. Un sonidito de júbilo le escapó de la garganta después de ver a través de la abertura. Se acercó al pelinegro, sujetándolo de la mano. Lo miró con duda, pero el rubio le asintió y él se acercó. Se veía la habitación de al lado.

-En un hotel menos barato las paredes no son tan delgadas y a lo mejor no me hubieran dejado pasar- declaró con orgullo- Nunca se te había ocurrido ¿ verdad?- estaba a punto de responder, cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de al lado abrirse y una pareja joven entrar. Tweek le asintió, besando su mejilla, dejándole disfrutar.

Estaba tan mareado por la intensidad de las emociones que no se atrevía a acercar su ojo a la abertura. Pero era una oportunidad de oro, así que temblando, pegó su mirada. Él la desnudaba con torpeza y ella se veía avergonzada. Casi podía jurar que eran un par de infieles, encontrándose en el horario de la comida o ante el descuido de sus respectivos cónyugues. Ella era atractiva, voluptuosa, con la mejilla izquierda ligeramente amoratada, él, al notarlo, la abrazó contra su pecho, besando su cabello, dejando que llorara su desventura. Esa situación rebasaba ligeramente sus observaciones normales, rozando en el schadenfreude. Se olvidó del lugar, del contexto, sumido por completo en la ternura con que ese hombre intentaba consolarla a la par que bajaba los delgados tirantes de su vestido para comenzar a besarle los hombros. Su respiración se alteró, el calor de su cuerpo era tal que temió derretir el empapelado, se desabotonó la camisa. Ella lo besó en los labios, dejando que la recostara en la cama ya después de haberle quitado el sostén, dejándole ver sus pechos algo más grandes que los de Red, su vientre surcado por una herida ¿ cuántos hijos tendría? Al hombre no le interesaba, recorriendo con verdadero afecto su cuerpo. Craig bajó el cierre de su pantalón, sintiendo su erección punzarle demandando atención. Entonces Tweek se arrodilló frente a él, ayudándole a quitarse el pantalón

-Déjame ayudarte con esto, cariño, tú no te distraigas- su lengua delineó su miembro, haciéndole gemir sin querer ocultarlo. Le besó por toda la extensión antes de introducirlo en su boca, lamiendo, succionando, marcando un vaivén hipnotizante. Ella le ayudaba a quitarse el pantalón para después abrir las piernas, quedándose quieta bajo suyo mientras él la penetraba con suavidad, abrazándola, besando su cabello, sus labios con excesivo cuidado. Apoyó una mano en el cabello de Tweek para hacerlo ir un poco más adentro, un poco más rápido- la tienes muy grande, me vas a lastimar-lloriqueó el rubio, pero Craig no podía apartar la mirada de su espectáculo privado, abandonado su razón en la húmeda cavidad que lo envolvía. Él no duró mucho ,ella se refugió en sus brazos, siguiendo su discurso amoroso. Craig sintió el orgasmo condensarse en su espalda, poniendo ambas manos en la nuca de Tweek, gruñendo cuando no pudo contenerse. Bajó la vista, para encontrarse con el rubio lamiéndose los labios, tragando cada gota de semen como si fuera agua. Sonrojado, con la ropa ligeramente desacomodada y completamente despeinado, le devolvió la sonrisa-¿Lo disfrutaste?-

No pudo articular ninguna palabra, inclinándose para tomar al rubio de la cintura y sin delicadeza arrojarlo contra la cama, quitándole la chamarra, la camisa, saboreando en sus labios los restos de su propio semen, bajando por su cuello mientras sus manos ya bajaban el cierre de su pantalón, sintiendo la dureza de Tweek queriendo hacerle ver a bofetadas qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero le importaba un carajo si Tweek tenía apenas catorce años, si era hombre, si su esposa, si el maldito mundo entero. No había nada más que esa piel casi transparente, enrojeciéndose por donde tocaba, iluminándose al irla encendiendo, lo masturbó sin dejar de besar su pecho, deleitándose con los gemidos de Tweek , dejándose hacer, abriendo las piernas, exponiéndose para él, puso una pierna sobre su cadera, acercándolo más a él para sentir su erección chocar contra sus nalgas, con sus ojos nublados de placer clavados en él. Tweek lo quería cerca. Había descubierto su naturaleza, su secreto más profundo, el estigma y la cruz con la que había vivido casi toda su vida y lejos de ridiculizarlo o escandalizarse, se había hecho su cómplice, comulgando con él bajo la única religión de la perversión. Lo había hecho libre al tener por fin alguien con quien ser él mismo. Besó con más dulzura sus labios, poniendo un par de dedos en sus labios para ensalivarlos como le había visto hacer la ocasión anterior, introduciéndolos con lentitud, reconociendo su interior. Tweek lo tomó de la muñeca, guiándo sus movimientos hasta que sintió sus paredes contraerse, intuyendo que había rozado un punto sensible. Sobraba decir que él jamás había tenido contacto sexual con otra persona que Red antes de él. Intentó no olvidar ese punto al introducir otro dedo, moviendo en círculos. Tweek se removió intercambiando posiciones, dejándolo bajo suyo para lamer su miembro una vez más, dejándolo completamente mojado por la saliva. Separó sus piernas a los lados de sus caderas. Poco a poco, entrando y saliendo por porciones hasta que dejó que la gravedad lo empalara . Craig clavó sus uñas en las esrtrechas caderas del rubio, sintiendo su mano sujetarlo del mentón.

-Mírame-pidió entrecortado, ayudándose con sus rodillas para ir marcando el ritmo. Su delgado cuerpo vibrando, cubierto de sudor le hacía pensar en esas esculturas griegas que vivieron ocultas en cierta época de la humanidad porque conducían al pecado, según las buenas consciencias. Su rostro enrojecido, enmarcado por los mechones adheridos a él. Su interior le quemaba , le enviciaba al constreñirlo de esa manera. Le sujetaba de las caderas para ayudarle al notarlo bajar el ritmo para ocuparse de su propia erección, mientras Craig volvía a sentir la presión en sus costillas que anunciaba el orgasmo segundos antes de volver a llenar a Tweek. Sólo segundos antes que el rubio también acabara. Qué desastre acabaron hechos, se rió sin comprenderlo, contagiando al rubio, quien con soltura se abrazó a su cuello. Craig le devolvió el abrazo, acomodándolo en su pecho. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, tratando de regresarle el aire a sus pulmones.

-Quizá después pueda llevar algunos amigos a la casa- susurró el rubio, rozando el hombro de Craig con su nariz-ya sabes, ellos no se van a enterar que no estamos solos y...- Craig lo sujetó del mentón.

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a compartirte con alguien- dijo totalmente serio, recorriendo sus facciones con sus ojos azul oscuro. Tweek besó sus dedos con dulzura.

-Entonces sigamos así hasta que se nos terminen todos los hoteles de la ciudad, ya después se nos ocurrirá algo-


End file.
